


Чертежи

by whisky_soda



Category: A Night in the Lonesome October - Roger Zelazny, Doctor Who (1963), The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды из закрытой комнаты был похищен документ государственной важности</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чертежи

**Author's Note:**

> По сути, это одна большая пасхалка, в которой можно усмотреть отсылки к нескольким рассказам АКД и их экранизациям. Пламенный привет с любовью в сторону «Ночи в тоскливом октябре» Роджера Желязны прилагается. Спойлеры.  
> В тексте присутствует отсылка к одной музыкальной мистификации – знание о ней несущественно для понимания истории.  
> Основной канон – «Великий мышиный сыщик».

«Это было странное, чрезвычайно запутанное и захватывающее дело, вынудившее нас покинуть родную Бейкер-стрит на несколько дней. Все случилось до того, как состоялся бенефис несравненной Габриэль Воладон, и уже после незабываемого знакомства с господином инспектором из Скотланд-Ярда. Чтобы распутать очередное убийство, мы, детектив Бэзил и доктор Д. Доусон, отправились в Канаду. Эта страна была благосклонна к нам, и несмотря на то, что я дважды провалился в болото и дважды чуть не был убит, я бы хотел еще раз побывать там…» — закусив кончик пера, доктор Доусон на секунду задержал дыхание. Он поерзал на стуле, прикидывая следующие фразы, в желудке заурчало — из-под двери доносился восхитительный аромат ватрушек миссис Джадсон. Доктор мечтательно вздохнул. Его очередной рассказ получался как нельзя лучше — с каждым разом все легче и легче ему удавалось подобрать слова, чтобы описать совместные приключения с Бэзилом и не скупиться на похвалу для блестящего ума друга. Он даже подумывал, чтобы опубликовать свои записи времен службы в 66м Королевском полку.  
Из-за спины раздался металлический скрежет, и Дэвид Доусон, спокойно улыбнувшись, потянулся, разминая пальцы и вытягивая хвост.  
— Дорогой доктор, — из приоткрывшейся двери показалась пухлая лапка миссис Джадсон. Доусон моментально подскочил и галантно принял из лап домовладелицы поднос с выпечкой.  
— Вы как всегда вовремя, моя дорогая, — он расплылся в улыбке и пропустил домовладелицу в комнату.  
— Запомните, молодой человек, я не домработница, — тут же шутливо пригрозили ему пальцем. Миссис Джадсон тяжело вздохнула и выглянула за плечо доктора:  
— Как он?  
— Экспериментирует, — шепотом ответил Доусон. За спиной вновь раздался грохот, и доктор многозначительно вздохнул. Он наклонился к уху миссис Джадсон: — Первая стадия.  
— Мистер Бэзил, — так же изящно, как она открыла дверь, домовладелица отодвинула доктора Доусона и направилась к ширме, разделяющей их отнюдь не большую гостиную на безопасную, спокойную часть для клиентов и отдыха и мир Бэзила. За китайской рисовой бумагой кругами покачивалась тень детектива.  
— Миссис Джадсон! — раздался радостный голос. — Ваша чудесная выпечка как нельзя кстати! Но я рассчитывал на нее на пять минут раньше.  
— Мистер Бэзил, я домовладелица, а не ваш повар. И если бы вы не стащили всю муку… — миссис Джадсон, щелкнув хвостом, решительно отодвинула створку ширмы.  
Оплетенный веревками детектив с довольной улыбкой болтался под самым потолком.  
— О, не пугайтесь, моя дорогая, я просто проверяю узлы. Вы знаете, сколько возможностей существует у жертвы, заставить похитителя связать ее так, чтобы легко было сбежать? И сколько вариантов есть, чтобы выпутаться, если тебя посадили, поставили, привязали, подвесили или попытались утопить вместе с камнем… Хм, камень! – приложив палец к губам, Бэзил замер, продолжая покачиваться в путах.  
— Ваша корреспонденция, — закатила глаза миссис Джадсон. Из большого кармана на фартуке она достала стопку писем и шлепнула ее на стол, куда расторопный доктор Доусон уже примостил поднос с ватрушками. Он внимательно посмотрел на однотипные конверты.  
— И… — миссис Джадсон сделала глубокий вдох.  
— … вы не почтальон, — подхватил доктор Доусон и аккуратно перехватил лапку их прекрасной домовладелицы и поцеловал тыльную сторону. — Благодарю вас, вы вторая прекраснейшая женщина в моей жизни, — он расплылся в улыбке. — Первой, естественно, была моя мать.  
— Мальчишки, — цокнула языком миссис Джадсон, — чай приготовите себе сами! — и она стремительно вышла из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь. — Прибраться тоже не помешало бы…  
— Хм, дорогой доктор, третье письмо адресовано вам. Дайте-ка я догадаюсь, оно от Барри, вашего потерянного брата, — не выпутываясь из веревок, Бэзил свесился вниз. – Четвертое можно выбросить сразу. Скучно. Пятое от моей… выбрасывайте, не глядя. Шестое… от ребенка? Седьмое – банк. Счета, счета, счета. Скучно, — детектив печально вздохнул и бескостной куклой повис на веревках. – Ничего интересного, — трагически произнес он, — никаких новых дел и блестящих загадок. Мой друг, я боюсь вам признаться, но со времен профессора Рэтигана никто…  
— Спускайтесь, Бэзил, — доктор Доусон подергал один из концов веревок, Бэзил ойкнул и крутанулся вверх тормашками. — Я приготовлю чай и разберу почту.  
— Друг мой, я вижу, вы разочарованы, — продолжил детектив. Он висел среди всех этих переплетений веревок –Доусон только сейчас обратил внимание, что все они были разного качества, а некоторые и вовсе разного цвета – словно уставший паук, который с горя или со скуки в случае детектива спутал свою идеальную паутину.  
— Вы ожидали письмо от своего редактора? Смею вас заверить: очередная романтизация приключений вышла в номер, но почтовая карета перевернулась, и весть об этом двойственном событии, возможно, была утеряна, — Бэзил пожал плечами и, неожиданно ловко вывернувшись, спрыгнул на пол. Следом за ним с глухим стуком упали веревки.  
Доктор хмыкнул, расставляя чашки.  
— Я даже не буду спрашивать вас, друг мой, как вы узнали, — он покачал головой.  
— Вы об этом и сами можете догадаться, — Бэзил безвольно плюхнулся на стул, – обычная повседневщина. Миссис Джадсон задержалась на пять минут вовсе не из-за честно взятой во благо науки муки, она разговорилась с почтальоном, с мистером Уайтом. Да, сегодня был он, не старый ворчливый и замкнутый мистер Дестрам. А мистер Уайт, к которому сердце миссис Джадсон более чем благосклонно. Именно он сообщил новость о перевернувшейся курьерской карете и частично потерянной почте, включая газету нашей достопочтенной домовладелицы. На самом деле из-под потолка открывается прекрасный вид в окно. Отличная тренировка для чтения по губам и понимания мышей по жестам. Хоть что-то в этом скучном сером мире, — Бэзил устало взмахнул лапой. В своей апатии — второй стадии «великий сыщик сидит без дела» — он больше всего напоминал медузу, выброшенную на берег: словно из него вытаскивали все кости, и он становился меньше, скукоживаясь и превращаясь в тряпичную куклу, занимавшую все пространство кресла-дивана-пола, куда придется трагически упасть от осознания серости окружения. Доктор Доусон поспешил открыть письма.  
— Итак, — он сел за стол и аккуратно подоткнул салфетку под воротник, — вы правы, мой дорогой друг. Здесь письмо от Барри, — он принюхался к конверту, — на этот раз оно почему-то пропахло экстрактом валерьяны. И счета. Хм, — подколов квитанции и расписки в общую стопку, доктор вскрыл очередной конверт, — тут письмо от некой мисс Молли. «Дорогой великий сыщик Бэзил с Бейкер-стрит. Помоги мне, пожалуйста. Мы с братом слепили снеговика. А три ночи назад он ожил и стал ходить под моими окнами. Он оживает только ночью. Я плакала и не хотела спать в своей комнате, поэтому вчера папа разрушил его. Но ночью снеговик вернулся. У меня есть мешочек с зернами овса и кусок французского сыра, припрятанного с королевского приема. Моя мама сказала, что это был самый вкусный сыр за всю ее жизнь. Помоги мне, дорогой великий сыщик. Я живу…» — Доусон откашлялся и внимательно посмотрел на Бэзила, лениво крутящего одним пальцем чашку с чаем. Доктор вздохнул и взялся за следующее письмо:  
— Бэзил, взгляните! — воскликнул он. — Это от известного банкира, мистера Мерриуэзера! — он развернул сложенный втрое листок.  
— Дорогой Доусон, хотите, я расскажу вам, о чем он пишет? — флегматично спросил Бэзил, по одной ему известной причине переливая чай из чашки в блюдце. — Он выражает свое почтение к моим талантам. Да, как-то раз мы уже сталкивались с ним, — начал детектив, не дожидаясь ответа доктора. Он положил голову на стол, свесив левую лапу к полу, и наблюдал за чаем. — И сообщает, что у него есть для меня очень важное и срочное дело, суть которого нельзя доверить бумаге и которое так заняло его, что сейчас нет возможности навестить меня на Бейкер-стрит. Поэтому он просит срочно в любое время дня и ночи приехать к нему в дом, где мы, естественно, всегда являемся почетными и дорогими гостями. Как-то так, мой друг, — Бэзил вздохнул и подул на расползающееся по белоснежной скатерти чайное пятно, — как-то так.  
— Но откуда? — Доусон отложил письмо. — Все совершенно точно. Как можно угадать то, что еще не было прочитано?  
— То, что нельзя доверить бумаге, — хитро улыбнулся Бэзил, все больше и больше напоминая себя, — уже ходит по Лондону сплетнями. Почтальон, дорогой доктор! Что за забавная цепь событий. Сегодня ночью мистер Мерриуэзер был ограблен, и полицейский экипаж, спешащий к нему сквозь лондонский туман, столкнулся с почтовой каретой, что среди прочего везла для вас долгожданные новости от редактора. Вуаля, дорогой друг, — Бэзил взмахнул лапами, — давайте же поспешим ответить на приглашение! Возможно, это будет не столь захватывающе. Но вам понравится. В отличие от миссис Джадсон и ее любимой скатерти.

***  
Мистер Мерриуэзер, известный лондонский банкир, жил в одном из тех крепких каменных домов, которые казались не только неприступной крепостью для поползновений грабителей извне, но и преградой для распространения изнутри семейных тайн и сплетен. Крепость нависала грозной асимметричной скалой над засыпанным снегом садом.  
Мистер Мерриуэзер, высокая худощавая мышь, которая на самом деле больше всего походила на богомола, натянувшего на себя мышиную шкуру, отчего та, казалось, начинала трещать по швам, встретил их у калитки. Он не сделал и шага в сторону, чтобы избежать столкновения с жизнерадостным огромным псом Тоби – и оказался прямо под его носом. Пес, ставший уже столь привычным транспортом для детектива и доктора, приветственно оскалился, высунул длинный розовой язык и довольно рыкнул, а Бэзил махнул лапой и скатился вниз по длинному уху.  
— Добрый день, мистер Мерриуэзер, — улыбнулся детектив.  
— Добрый день. Благодарю, что так быстро ответили на мою просьбу, мистер Бэзил, — чинно, палец за пальцем Мэрриуэзер стащил с правой лапы перчатку и пожал протянутую для приветствия ладонь детектива.  
С пыхтением — за все их приключения Доусон все никак не мог привыкнуть к Тоби, как транспорту, точнее не научился правильно на него забираться и спускаться (Доусон наотрез отказался позволять этому созданию брать себя зубами за шиворот, пусть это и весело) — доктор сполз на землю и тяжело вздохнул. В таких случаях он напоминал сам себе неповоротливого китайского болванчика.  
— Добрый день, доктор, — господин банкир удостоил его важным кивком и улыбкой уголком рта.  
— Добрый день.  
— Не желаете ли чашечку чая? — приподнял бровь Мерриуэзер, он дернул усами и прищурился. — Не буду скрывать, что жажду посвятить вас во все подробности как можно быстрее, дабы вы тут же приступили к расследованию. Увы, но дело касается не столько моего достатка, сколько государственной тайны и моей репутации, — он важно выпрямил спину. Банкир нависал над Бэзилом на полголовы и не думал склоняться перед ним. Мистер Мерриуэзер имел привычку разговаривать, прикрывая глаза и смотря вниз.  
— Благодарю, мы понимаем всю щекотливость вашего положения, и поскольку у нас уже был завтрак, то с удовольствием приступим к делу немедленно, — заверил Бэзил. От нетерпения и предвкушения хоть какого-то дела кончик его хвоста вычерчивал на снегу замысловатые линии. Пять минут, в течение которых детектив был способен следовать светскому этикету, подходили к концу.  
— Я безмерно рад это слышать. Пройдемте тогда, — он отступил на шаг и махнул лапой.  
— Тоби, — Бэзил обернулся к псу, радостно прыгающему по местным сугробам, — подожди нас здесь. Думаю, дело будет закрыто в ближайшие два часа. Великаны тебя не успеют хватиться.  
Тоби гавкнул и, разваливая аккуратно прибранный по обочине тропинки снег, бросился за изгородь.  
— Расскажите вашу версию событий, мистер Мерриуэзер, — улыбнулся Доусон.  
— Что ж, — банкир кивнул и направился по правой аллее, где отчетливо виднелись следы чужих лап, явный признак, что полиция перерыла здесь все. — Обычно я не имею привычки хранить что-либо очень ценное у себя дома, хотя специальное помещение для этого имеется. Но в этот раз мои пожелания не играли никакой роли. И одна очень влиятельная персона распорядилась хранить нескольких государственно важных вещей именно в моем доме, который казался столь надежным вариантом. В чем я сам был уверен. К тому же неделю назад был закончен ремонт, который только укрепил защиту и дома, и хранилища. Но увы, сегодня рано утром, когда я в очередной раз спустился, чтобы проверить имущество, хранилище оказалось пустым. Смею вас заверить, детектив, дверь была заперта. Доступ в хранилище, как и ключ от него, есть только у меня. Из посторонних там были только работники банка в момент перевозки груза. Это ограбление закрытой комнаты, — он выдохнул сквозь зубы.  
— Разве только работники банка были там? — Бэзил пригладил свои усы. — Вы говорили, что проделали ремонт в доме и хранилище.  
— Да, но в тот момент помещение пустовало, и замком занимались проверенные банковские служащие, никак не простые рабочие. Когда я обнаружил пропажу, тут же обзвонил своих сотрудников. Если вам будет необходимо, каждый из них готов ответить на вопросы.  
— Понятно, понятно, — пробормотал детектив и заложил лапы за спину. – У вас есть опись украденного имущества?  
— Естественно. Я хочу, мистер Бэзил, чтобы вы нашли не только драгоценности. Это печальная потеря, но она восполнима банковскими запасами. Я хочу, чтобы вы нашли один документ. Крайне важная вещь, от которой зависит спокойствие нашей прекрасной Англии. И не только, — мистер Мерриуэзер остановился у неприметного выступа. Они обошли фасад, зашли на задний сад и оказались перед дверью в погреб.  
— Что за документ вы имеете в виду? – доктор Доусон с любопытством огляделся. Это был очень странный дом, словно сошедший со страниц старых легенд замок с приведениями. Причем с нескольких сразу, будто бы его архитектор все никак не мог определиться, в каком стиле он видит свое будущее творение. Приветливым оно точно не получилось.  
Доусон почувствовал, что на них смотрят, он вскинул голову – на окне второго этажа покачивалась занавеска.  
— Документ государственной важности, — нехотя начал банкир. — Я бы предпочел не рассказывать о нем, но зная вас… — Он вытащил большой ключ из-за пазухи. — В украденной шкатулке было несколько бумаг. В основном письма дипломатического характера, но в них не было ничего компрометирующего. Чертежи же… Можно сказать, что это чертежи машин, которые по разным причинам так и не были построены, но которые могут пригодиться стране в будущем. И они ни в коем случае не должны попасть в чужие лапы.  
— Машин? — Бэзил флегматично покачал головой, осматривая утоптанное пространство перед подвалом.  
— Да. Это, можно сказать, эксперименты. Что-то не пришлось по душе, что-то не получилось, но все осталось важным знанием, которое может пригодиться в будущем. И оно должно быть в надежных лапах. Нельзя допустить утечки информации, слишком велика вероятность двоякого толкования, — он повернулся лицом к детективу и доктору, переминающемуся с лапы на лапы. — Господа, мы живем в непростое время, и от любой искры может вспыхнуть такое пламя… Дай только повод, — мистер Мэрриуэзер говорил словно выступал в театре в драматической роли. На какую-то секунду Доусон мысленно представил его на сцене, в свете софитов, с гримом, в какой-нибудь пьесе Шекспира. Не то чтобы доктор был любителем театра или оперы, по которой сходил с ума Бэзил, но это же классика.  
— Каких машин? Мистер Мэрриуэзер, я не собираюсь искать неизвестные мне бумаги с геометрическими рисунками. Вы должны полностью доверять мне и доктору Доусону. Иначе, боюсь, вашим делом продолжит заниматься наша бравая полиция.  
Банкир застыл, вцепился в ключ и чуть не впился когтями дверь. На секунду Доусону показалось, что тот и вовсе перестал дышать. Но в следующее мгновение мистер Мэрриуэзер, не оборачиваясь, посмотрел на детектива через плечо. Выражение его морды было абсолютно бесстрастным.  
— Я понимаю, — сказал он. — Вы не подвели меня в прошлом деле. Что ж… Я не преувеличу, если скажу, что этот документ гораздо больше, чем государственная тайна. Но я не могу рассказать все здесь. Не могу рассказать дома, в родных стенах. Прошу вас, зайдемте в хранилище. Там нас никто не услышит, — банкир распахнул перед ними дверь. В нос моментально ударил запах краски.  
— Договорились, — важно кивнул детектив. — Когда, вы говорите, сделали ремонт? — закутываясь в пальто и утыкаясь носом в воротник, спросил Бэзил.  
— Неделю назад. Помещение полностью герметично и, увы, не успело проветриться.  
Доктор Доусон чихнул.  
— Дорогой друг, — Бэзил протянул лапу и цапнул шарф напарника, — вам лучше остаться здесь, я все осмотрю сам.  
— Увы, — доктор прикрыл нос лапой, — я не упущу такого момента. Только вместе и никак иначе, — и сделал шаг вперед.

 

Они вылетели из помещения, в котором застыл тошнотворный, навязчивый запах краски, через, казалось бы, целую бесконечность. Доктор Доусон присел на корточки и судорожно дышал, хватая ртом воздух и не боясь подхватить ангину. Бэзил упал лицом в ближайший сугроб и раскинул лапы, словно пытаясь его обнять. Мистер Мэрриуэзер чинно вышел следом, чихнул в тут же вытащенный платок с монограммой и закрыл дверь.  
— Мои домочадцы и прислуга, детектив Бэзил, к вашим услугам. Я распорядился, чтобы они оставались в стенах поместья. Думал, вы захотите с ними поговорить.  
— Очень предусмотрительно, — Бэзил перекатился на спину и протяжно выдохнул. — Только один вопрос к вам, мистер Мэрриуэзер. Когда вы обнаружили пропажу драгоценностей и документов, что вы сделали? Вспомните все свои действия.  
— Что ж, — банкир аккуратно сложил платок, — вызвав дворецкого, семья которого не первый год служит нашему роду, чтобы тот позвонил в полицию, я остался присматривать за входом.  
— Вы закрывали дверь?  
— Определенно.  
Бэзил нахмурился и постучал пальцем по губе.  
— Я почти уверен в том, как были вынесены ваши документы, мистер Мэрриуэзер. Могу даже предположить, когда… Хм, что ж, давайте побеседуем с вашими домочадцами. И сейчас я бы не отказался от чашечки чая.

***  
Чай заварила и принесла сама миссис Мерриуэзер, лично.  
— Сейчас штат прислуги не полный, господа, — она улыбнулась, садясь в кресло напротив, — мы обычно отпускаем всех на пару дней на рождественские каникулы. И с нами по традиции остается дворецкий. Дом его семьи находится на территории поместья. Кажется, это что-то незыблемое в этом мире, — она улыбнулась и пожала плечами.  
По сравнению со своим супругом миссис Мерриуэзер оказалась весьма юной особой. И несколько секунд подряд доктор Доусон украдкой молча рассматривал леди. Она определенно была хороша собой и так же определенно была англичанкой. Из Отвлекло от любования доктора вывело легкое покашливание Бэзила, который уже вскочил со своего места и целовал руку хозяйки дома. Несколько неловко и неуклюже Доусон поднялся и поклонился, приложив руку к сердцу.  
— Весьма рад познакомиться с вами.  
— Я тоже, доктор, — миссис Мерриуэзер кивнула. — Мне жаль, что это происходит в таких обстоятельствах, когда честь моего мужа под угрозой. Каким бы он ни был суровым в своих делах, так говорят, и я знаю, что это правда, он бы никогда не сделал ничего дурного, что грозило бы безопасности Англии.  
Бэзил важно кивнул и вновь уселся, сложив лапы у подбородка. К чашке чая он не прикоснулся.  
— Вы знаете, что именно похитили из хранилища?  
— В общих чертах, детектив. Драгоценности и какие-то важные документы. Муж не посвящал меня в подробности. Я просто знаю, что это важно. Он так сказал, других доказательств не нужно.  
— Логично. Миссис Мерриуэзер, расскажите про вчерашний вечер, случались ли странности на днях?  
— Что ж, — хозяйка дома прикусила губу и задумчиво посмотрела в потолок, — все было как обычно. Даже в рождественские дни при всех послаблениях мы следуем заданным традициям. Вся семья была дома. Погода на улице стояла хорошая, и несколько часов подряд я провела с детьми на улице. У нас сын и дочь. Муж оставался дома, в своем кабинете. Я видела, как периодически он посматривал в окно на нас. Фредерик, дворецкий, занимался домом и тоже временами выходил к нам, спрашивая, не нуждаемся ли мы в чем-нибудь. К ужину все собрались за столом. И перед тем как уложить дочь спать, я провела с ней несколько часов. Ей всего пять, и в последнее время ей стали сниться кошмары. И, детектив, это, наверное, единственная странность, которую я заметила за весь прошедший месяц, — она печально вздохнула и посмотрела в окно. — Но не думаю, что это может как-нибудь относиться к делу.  
— Понятно, — пробормотал себе под нос детектив. Во время рассказа миссис Мерриуэзер он, казалось, был погружен в свои мысли. Так рассудила бы любая посторонняя мышь. Доусон же знал, что это признак активной мозговой деятельности — у Бэзила определенно была какая-то идея. И доктор, затаив дыхание, ждал, когда он ее озвучит. Но на последних словах хозяйки дома детектив внезапно выпрямился и хищно улыбнулся.  
— Вашу дочь зовут Молли?  
— Да. Это имеет значение? — растерянно спросила миссис Мэрриуэзер. Она оглянулась по сторонам и сжала подол платья.  
— Более чем, — Бэзил вскочил и покачнулся на пятках. — Я прошу вас разрешить нам с доктором Доусоном поговорить с вашей дочерью.  
— Ох, детектив, — миссис Мэрриуэзер вздрогнула и жалобно посмотрела на Бэзила, — я бы не хотела напоминать ей о кошмарах. Молли и так теперь может спать только днем. А если этот ужас со снеговиком повторится еще раз, я буду спать с ней в комнате.  
— Честь и репутация вашего мужа на кону, — мягко начал Бэзил. Внезапно он склонился к жене банкира и аккуратно взял ее за лапу. — Я только пообещаю вам, что бы ни происходило, это не должно повториться.  
Миссис Мерриуэзер вздрогнула, Бэзил сжал ее запястье.  
— Моих слов вам будет недостаточно?  
— Увы.  
— Что ж, хорошо. Я спрошу у мужа.  
— Как скажете, миссис Мерриуэзер, как скажете, — Бэзил выпустил ее лапу и легко поклонился корпусом.  
Жена банкира кивнула и вышла из кабинета мужа, в котором тот оставил своих гостей. Хлопок двери вывел из транса доктора Доусона — в ожидании выводов от детектива тот, казалось, впал в него, превратившись в простого наблюдателя, затаившего дыхание.  
— Как вы… — почесывая переносицу начал Доусон, — ведь фамилия не была указана, а адрес не совпадает.  
— Просто, мой друг, — Бэзил по-прежнему стоял у окна. — Вы обратили внимание, что со всей территории двора убран снег? Со всей, кроме вон того участка. Посмотрите, там небольшая горка снега, прикрывающая нижнюю не разрушенную часть снеговика. Быть может, я и не связал эти события так сразу, но адрес…  
— Вы правы, детектив, — откашлялись сзади. Бэзил и Доусон обернулись. Пожилая мышь, одетая в добротный черный костюм и белоснежные перчатки, замерла у двери.  
— Я прошу прощения, если смутил вас, господа. Фредерик Хьюс, дворецкий дома Мерриуэзер, — он легко поклонился. — Мистер Мерриуэзер сказал, что вы хотите поговорить со всеми жильцами и прислугой, поэтому я был недалеко, пока не услышал про Молли…  
Бэзил заложил лапы за спину и с интересом посмотрел на дворецкого.  
— Добрый день, мистер Хьюс, вы как раз вовремя. Скажите, я прав, это вы написали за Молли письмо?  
Дворецкий печально улыбнулся:  
— Да. Моя семья служит роду леди Анны, ныне миссис Мерриуэзер, три поколения. Она росла на моих глазах, делала первые шаги и бегала делиться секретами. Также и леди Молли.  
И я никогда не проходил мимо их проблем. Юная мисс Мерриуэзер наделена хорошим воображением, она любит сказки и еще больше любит придумывать их сама. Но она никогда бы не стала врать. Поэтому я сразу поверил в ее историю. Неделю назад она просто начала тревожиться. Я заметил, что она не высыпается, что ее что-то беспокоит. Но, кажется, даже она сама не понимала, что происходит. А четыре дня назад к ней пришли кошмары… не только во сне. Леди Молли говорила, что под ее окном ходит снеговик, что он стучится к ней. Но больше ничего не делает. Естественно, ее старший брат и отец разрушили снеговика, которого они сами же слепили. Но это не помогло. История повторилась. И мисс Молли стали сниться кошмары. Просто выслушивать ее страхи и гладить по голове — это уже не помогало. И тогда я предложил написать письмо вам, детектив Бэзил. Вы известны в Лондоне, не один вечер леди Анна читала вслух истории, написанные доктором Доусоном. Я думал, это поможет. Это же все равно, что написать письмо Рождественскому деду. Только в отличие от него — и не говорите Молли — вы реальны.  
Доктор усмехнулся и, пытаясь скрыть улыбку, прикрыл лапой рот.  
— Значит, адрес… — уточнил Доусон.  
— Моего дома, — спокойно ответил дворецкий.  
— Любопытная история, — Бэзил вернулся к креслу, сел, смотря в одну точку. — Странное дело. И я ошибался, дорогой друг, мне казалось оно простым, быть может, способным позабавить вас и стать еще одним звеном в давней цепочке, с которой разбирается наш славный инспектор. Но чем больше я узнаю деталей, тем…  
— Господин детектив, — дверь резко распахнулась. В кабинет в сопровождении четы Мерриуэзеров, одной лапой одергивая бант рукаве, а второй, прижимая к себе непонятного вида игрушку, зашла Молли, ее лоснящаяся шкурка была благородного серого цвета с забавной светлой полоской над правым глазом.  
— Мы будем присутствовать при беседе, — сказал мистер Мерриуэзер и направил дочь к креслу. Мать молча следовала за ними.  
— Мистер Бэзил, — улыбнулась Молли, — спасибо, что пришли.  
Детектив кивнул и, подтащив кресло, отчего его ножки со скрипом проехались по паркетному полу, сел напротив.  
— Расскажи мне и доктору Доусону свою историю, — уперев локти в колени, он подпер подбородок лапами и наклонился вперед. Доусон встал рядом с креслом детектива.  
— Это началось четыре дня назад, — вздохнула юная мышь, — мы с братом слепили снеговика. Стащили морковку с кухни для носа, — сквозь шерсть проступил румянец, а хвост беспокойно дернулся. — Мы еще искали пуговицы. Но не нашли. И мы решили использовать старые монетки. Это не деньги. Просто, ну, монетки, — она пожала плечами и шмыгнула носом. — Гуляли по лесу и нашли. Они железные. Вот. Сделали снеговика. И ночью я проснулась от того, что кто-то ходит под окном. Моя спальня на втором этаже. Я открыла глаза. А на шторах тень снеговика. И он шевелил лапами. Мы для них ветки использовали. Я закричала. Но мама сказала, что это кошмар. А на следующую ночь он опять пришел. Тогда снеговика разрушили. Брат даже позвал меня, чтобы я посмотрела. А он взял и вернулся. Поэтому я позвала вас. Доктор Доусон пишет, что у вас великий ум и вы раскрывали самые запутанные дела в истории. Мама читала.  
— Молли, получается, снеговик просто стоял у твоего окна, отбрасывая тень?  
— Да, а еще он, кажется, светился. Но я не уверена.  
— После того, как вы разрушили снеговика, вы заново его лепили?  
— Нет, господин детектив, он просто появлялся снова.  
— Хм, спасибо, Молли. Последний вопрос. Куда выходят окна твоей спальни?  
— К саду, — просто ответила юная мышка.  
— Та же сторона, где хранилище, — потрясенно прошептал мистер Мерриуэзер. И это была единственно сильная эмоция, которую он показал за весь день.

 

— Итак, детектив, есть ли у вас мысли по делу?  
Попрощавшись со всеми, они стояли на крыльце дома. Мистер Мерриуэзер вернул свою бесстрастность и теперь только требовал ответов.  
— Моей дочери что-нибудь угрожает?  
— Нет, как я и сказал, снеговик вряд ли будет продолжать ходить под ее окнами. У меня пока нет полной картины, есть еще недостающие части мозаики, но они уже не здесь. Здесь — все.  
— Вы сообщите мне? — он повернулся к доктору. — Помните, что это дело государственной важности не только царства хвостатых, но и бесхвостых великанов. Никому не нужно повторения Великой Охоты или второго Гаммельна в масштабах страны, планеты…  
— Естественно, мистер Мерриуэзер, мы сообщим, — кивнул Доусон.  
— Сейчас я могу сказать вам одну вещь, увы, прискорбную. Я знаю, кто украл ваши драгоценности. Несомненно, хорошо известная в банковской сфере банда Рэндолов. Советую проветрить хранилище. Уже сегодня в него наведается полиция. Инспектор Лестрейд давно пытается поймать эту троицу.  
— Вы уверены? Эти кроты… — мистер Мерриуэзер сжал лапу в кулак.  
— Несомненно. Рэндолам ничего не стоило прорыть тоннель к хранилищу и проделать дыру в стене. Проветрите помещение и присмотритесь к укладке, она различается по свежести. Запах краски заглушил иные ароматы, да и желание задержаться в помещении он не вызывает. Какое счастье, что у меня острый глаз, — Бэзил победно усмехнулся и тут же вновь стал задумчивым. — Стена была разрушена бесшумно, это в стиле Рэндолов. Но я пока не знаю, как связана эта банда и ваши документы, а также снеговик. Не уверен, — он хлестнул кончиком хвоста по крыльцу.  
— Почему же?  
— Рэндолы — грабители. О, они умные и изворотливые, как аспиды. Они азартны, и это однажды погубит их. Поэтому я считаю, что со временем Лестрейд поймает эту троицу. Рэндолы обожают театральность, обожают уходить из-под носа полиции, помахивая на прощание лапой и тут же назначая следующее свидание. Политические интриги, шпионские махинации, возня с продажей чертежей — это слишком скучно для них. Здесь определенно есть что-то еще. Я уверен, будь в этой истории только Рэндолы, они оставили бы ваши бумажки с чертежами вам.  
— Что ж, тогда я буду ждать визита полиции. И, прошу прощения, мистер Бэзил. За всеми этими открытиями я не сообщил вам — за вами с доктором Доусоном прибыла карета.

***  
— Я взял на себя смелость отпустить вашего ездового пса, — сказал кто-то из темноты кареты, как только Бэзил и Доусон подошли к ней. Это был стандартный, добротный экипаж без знаков отличия. Он был прост, и Доусон был готов поспорить на свой медицинский чемоданчик, что это только видимость, маска. От кареты, от того, кто сидел в ней, будто бы разливалось ощущение власти. Хмыкнув, Бэзил ловко забрался внутрь, сам же Доусон секунду мялся, поддавшись ощущениям — карета сулила все тайны мира.  
— Поспешите, мой дорогой друг, — детектив с хитрой усмешкой выглянул наружу и протянул лапу. — Ты правильно сделал, что остался кабинетной мышью. Отвратителен в разведке, — это, рассудил доктор, залезая в темноту экипажа, уже было обращено к их таинственному собеседнику.  
— Слишком поспешен в суждениях. Как и всегда, дорогой Бэзил. Это может помешать работе, — довольно заметили в ответ.  
После дневного света Дэвид Доусон не сразу смог различить таинственного собеседника. Сначала это был силуэт, а когда дверь за ними захлопнулась, и он пропал. Но как только глаза привыкли к темноте, доктор обнаружил, что напротив них сидит довольно-таки импозантная мышь, даже именование породы которой хотелось выводить с большой буквы. Еще не появившись перед глазами, их собеседник сумел произвести впечатление властности, сейчас оно усугубилось. И Доусон согласился с Бэзилом: таким действительно не место на полевых операциях. Это была мышь, больше среднего, с выдающимся вперед толстым животом и полными нижними лапами, уверенно держащими эту приличную конструкцию. Верхние же лапы были изящны, не говоря уже о голове с покатым лбом, по всем признакам физиогномики, скрывающим незаурядный ум. Незнакомец напоминал скульптуры известных правителей — отчего-то Доусону на ум приходили лишь римляне. И вопреки своей тучности в этой мыши чувствовалось изящество, своеобразная элегантность и, несомненно, власть. Верхними лапами мышь опиралась на тонкую трость.  
— Доктор, — в качестве приветствия важно кивнули ему. — Рад, наконец-таки, с вами познакомиться. Можете называть меня Адажио Альбинони.  
— О, Колос! — Бэзил театрально приложил лапу ко лбу, закатил глаза и страдальчески вздохнул.  
Доусон недоуменно посмотрел на своего друга, пораженно качающего головой, и улыбнулся.  
— Добрый день, мистер Альбинони.  
— Увы, он недобр, и вы оба знаете причину, — он стукнул тростью в стену, и карета мягко тронулась с места.  
— И твой визит этому свидетельство, — Бэзил сложил лапы у подбородка. — Твой привычный маршрут находится достаточно далеко от дома мистера Мерриуэзера, да и по расписанию у тебя сейчас… дай-ка вспомнить, корреспонденция. И все же ты здесь.  
— Определенно. Если ты не наглотался каких-нибудь паров при расследовании, и я не явился тебе галлюцинацией, — довольно протянул мистер Альбинони.  
— Если когда-нибудь это произойдет, меня можно будет смело счесть умалишенным. И тогда, я надеюсь, мой дорогой доктор Доусон позаботиться обо мне.  
Доусон заворожено переводил взгляд с одного на второго.  
— Вы знакомы.  
— Очень наблюдательно, доктор, — покровительственно, с долей насмешки, какой-то непонятной мягкости сказал мистер Альбинони. — Я знаю его дольше всех на свете. Но об этом мы сможем поговорить позже. Сейчас дело. Я знаю, Бэзил, у тебя вопросы. И вряд ли кто из правительства тебе сможет помочь так, как это сделаю я. Поэтому ты и видишь меня перед собой. Спрашивай.  
— Как любезно с твоей стороны, — хмыкнул Бэзил, Альбинони кивнул. — Кто такой Брюс-Партингтон, откуда у него чертежи машины?  
— То есть сама идея тебя не удивляет, — довольно улыбнулся Альбинони, больше констатируя факт, чем задавая вопрос. — Брюс-Партингтон — довольно-таки молодой инженер с хорошей фантазией и пристрастием к уличным рисункам в свободное время. Для вдохновения, по его заявлениям. Пять лет служит государству. Пришел из частной конторы. Талантлив. Обычно работал в группе. И только три проекта разработал самостоятельно, от начала и до конца. Все три хранились у мистера Мерриуэзера. Первые два — военные машины, рассчитанных на защиту и атаку от бесхвостых и других государств. Они ценны, довольно-таки эпатажны и придуманы раньше времени, когда их можно воплотить в жизнь. Но третий проект. Год назад мистер Брюс-Партингтон пропал. Он взял отпуск, и, по сообщениям его жены, отсутствовал в течение всего этого времени. Об этом мы узнали только сейчас. На работу он опоздал на день, объяснившись проблемами в длительном путешествии.  
— Неужели миссис Брюс-Партингтон не встревожилась отсутствием мужа? — пораженно выдохнул Доусон.  
— Это было вполне в его духе. Он был, как вы называете, мечтателем, — Альбинони развел лапами. — Именно поэтому при его уме и таланте он не мог доводить идеи до конца, но хорошо работал в команде. В его привычках было выйти из дома за какой-нибудь мелочью, а потом телеграфировать из другого города, что у него не хватает денег на обратный билет. Брюс-Партингтон слишком увлекался идеей. Поэтому жена не была удивлена. В конце концов, он был в отпуске и не нарушал никаких договоренностей.  
— И после отсутствия он и создал эти три чертежа, верно? — Бэзил задумчиво прошелся кончиками ногтей по шее.  
— Именно. Никто не удивился этому полету фантазии, он ведь был мечтателем.  
— Где он сейчас?  
— Он взял несколько дней отдыха из-за семейных дел. Внезапно, но срочных дел в министерстве не было, поэтому разрешение получено так легко. Сегодня утром его попытались разыскать, но безуспешно. Миссис Брюс-Партингтон сказала, что он вновь отправился в путешествие. Правда, на этот раз собрав чемодан.  
— Кто был в курсе чертежей, кто имел доступ?  
— Знали о чертежах четверо: сам создатель, его начальник, мистер Мерриуэзер, я. Имели доступ трое. Даже мистер Брюс-Партингтон, изъяви он желание взглянуть на работу, должен был получить разрешение на допуск. Правда, для него эта процедура не так сложна, как для кого-то другого. Есть еще одна высокопоставленная персона, чье имя я даже не буду упоминать здесь. Вне подозрений и обсуждений.  
— Кто бы сомневался, — пробурчал Бэзил себе под нос. — С начальником, главой департамента, я так понимаю, ты уже общался.  
— Совершенно верно, для тебя это будет только тратой времени.  
— Что же ты сам не занялся этим делом?  
— Утомительно, никогда не находил ничего интригующего в беготне по лабиринту ради куска сыра, — Альбинони прошелся лапой по шее, будто бы оттягивая накрахмаленный воротник. — Но из-за важности дела я готов предоставить тебе любую информацию.  
— Несомненно. Ты даже нарушил свой график, который более традиционен, чем вся Британия в целом. По-ра-зи-тель-но, — довольно сощурившись выдохнул Бэзил. — Кажется, мы уже приехали. Прекрасная карета, своим почти совершенным механизмом она чуть не обманула меня в определении маршрута. Новая разработка?  
— Естественно, — довольно согласился Альбинони.  
— И как всегда неумелое обращение. Мышиный фактор.  
— Определенно.  
Детектив щелкнул ручкой и открыл дверцу.  
— Позволь мне озвучить одно замечание, мой дорогой Бэзил, — остановил детектива Альбинони. Он наклонился вперед, и лицо его приняло хищное выражение. — Ты не удивлен сущностью этой машины.  
Бэзил дернул уголком рта и пожал плечами.  
— Зато моя голова до сих пор кружится, — заметил доктор, вдыхая запах улицы и прислушиваясь к ее шумам. Только сейчас он понял, насколько было тихо в карете, словно ни одно из проявлений жизни не решилось побеспокоить их во время разговора.  
— Дышите полной грудью, друг мой, — прошептал Бэзил, — дышите.  
— Машина времени, машина, с помощью которой можно изменить историю, это же годится для пера какого-нибудь фантаста, быть может, Жюля Верна или для карандаша сумасшедшего инженера, но для правительственного объекта. Как такое возможно?  
Бэзил и Альбинони синхронно улыбнулись ему с одним и тем же выражением морды. И доктор Доусон на сей раз был готов съесть свою шляпу, если они улыбались не по одному и тому же поводу.

***  
Оставив Доусона болтать с миссис Джадсон о пропущенном ими обеде, Бэзил замер в гостиной. За стеной, отделяющей их пространство от мира великанов, было неспокойно. Мерные удары об пол отдавались вибрацией. На единственную секунду за все время проживания Бэзил пожалел, что выбрал для жилья комнату в старом центре, где почти ничто не отделяло от бесхвостых. И откуда при таких условиях такие цены на жилье?  
Он прислушался, втянул воздух, дернув усами, и рванул к арке, ведущей в другой мир. В их время мало какие мыши отваживались жить так близко. Дикие стаи уходили глубоко под землю, в канализации. Более осторожные и степенные особи предпочитали просто жить не за тонкой стеной, обосновываясь рядом с подвальными помещениями. Впрочем, у квартиры на Бейкер-стрит было несколько весомых преимуществ: миссис Джадсон, отсутствие кота, хорошая крыша и занимательные великаны. Последние с детства интересовали Бэзила.  
Он, как и каждая мышь с первого писка, получал материнские наставления об опасной близости бесхвостых. Он сам чувствовал пробуждающиеся тупой инстинкт самосохранения, который всегда был с ним. И вся история мышиного мира доказывала его необходимость. Но он же делал мышь тупым созданием, способным просто быстро бегать и, спасибо естественному отбору, хотя бы с долей подозрения относиться к ложно брошенным на полу лакомствам. Этот инстинкт напрочь убивал любопытство. Поэтому Бэзил презирал его — особенно в те моменты, когда он зарождался, скручивая желудок, напрягая мышцы, затуманивая голову. Здравый рассудок — вот что было необходимо. Но у большинства мышей он отсутствовал.  
Бэзил прошмыгнул в тень ножки огромного кресла, схватился когтями за обивку и, быстро перебирая лапами, забрался на самый верх. Он действовал тихо и стремительно: в комнате находились три великана. Они, словно каменные исполины, восседали на своих местах, спокойно разговаривая, держа свои огромные конечности при себе. На столе стоял горячий чай, в чашках с которым вряд ли можно было утонуть, как гамельнская крыса, но вот ошпариться — в одно мгновение. Бэзил замер за спиной одного из них — тот был стар и сед, его шея, по большей части скрытая за волосами и стоячим воротником, покрыта морщинами; на нем была черная небольшая шляпа и черный костюм, от которого слегка пахло нафталином и оливковым маслом. Его, как и двух других, постоянных жильцов, Бэзил знал. Он задержал дыхание: это не могло быть совпадением, совпадений не существует в природе, как и случайностей. Определенно присутствие этого бесхвостого было связано с их делом. Оставалось только узнать, знает ли он о чертежах, о том, что однажды с ним путешествовала крыса по имени Брюс-Партингтон, которая, несомненно, была никем иным, как профессором Рэтиганом. И этот факт был так же ясен как то, что перед ним был Доктор.  
Бэзил не запоминал имена великанов. Разве что из детства в его памяти остались рассказы некоего Геродота о некой сумасшедшей мыши, что сгрызла сандалии одного важного бесхвостого патриция. Или прозвище — Гамельнский крысолов, — которым пугали каждую юную мышь со времен тринадцатого века. Бэзилу был особо любопытен этот случай. Однажды он провел эксперимент о влиянии музыки на… для начала пришлось довольствоваться дрозофилами, пойманными им и доктором Доусоном в амбаре при расследовании занимательной истории отравления. Доктор окрестил ее «Этюдом в золотистых тонах». Это было превосходное дело, когда жертвами стали великаны, а преступником мышь. Правда оно было с политическим душком: «нельзя вновь вызвать облаву бесхвостых — а она будет, как только они поймут, что мыши заразили зерно», но загадка оказалась столь притягательной и сладкой до дрожи кончика хвоста, что Бэзил и не подумал отказаться. Благо Доусон не стал описывать, что под конец они, как две заправские жабы, ловили мух.  
Еще Бэзил помнил Хайрама Максима — трудно забыть бесхвостого, чье изображение красуется чуть ли на каждом столбе, каждой памятке в конце книги, и, в принципе, того, кто объявлен мышиным врагом. Последнее детектив считал глупостью: изобретение мышеловки было вопросом времени, до нее множество мышей и крыс были уничтожены с помощью ядов, раздавлены под бесхвостым транспортом, съедены, задушены, затравлены котами, съедены самими бесхвостыми в голодные дни. К тому же, если у тебя есть разум, ты никогда не попадешь в мышеловку — в этом детектив был уверен. А если попадешь, то сможешь выбраться — а это он и доктор опробовали на собственной шкуре.  
В его памяти были Шерлок Холмс и Джон Уотсон, что разделяли с ними стену. Имя женщины, которая так забавно взвизгивала, стоило прошмыгнуть у нее под носом, было стерто. Не важно. И Доктор, которого нельзя было забыть.  
Больше Бэзил не помнил имен ни великанов, ни собственных клиентов, ни даже основной преступной массы, для которой существовала картотека.  
Раздался топот и следом радостный лай, вышвырнувший Бэзила из раздумий: Тоби подлетел к креслу и, танцуя, перебирая лапами ковер, цокая когтями по полу, закружился вокруг кресла, то ли намереваясь забраться на колени к Доктору, то ли сцапать Бэзила. Детектив шикнул на него, съехал по обивке и завис, вцепившись лапами и поджав хвост, чтобы Тоби не пришло в его дурную дружелюбную голову цапнуть за него.  
— Невоспитанная собака! — в комнату влетела та самая женщина. — После прогулки следует вымыть лапы.  
— Иди, иди отсюда, — прошептал Бэзил и махнул в сторону выхода. От какофонии звуков в ушах стоял легкий звон. Детектив юркнул в сторону, чтобы остаться незамеченным, и вжался в обивку. И тут его накрыла рука. Он не успел и пискнуть от неожиданности или укусить, согласно взметнувшимся по нервным окончаниям инстинктам, как его в одно мгновение засунули под ту самую черную шляпу.  
— Я тоже плох для разведки, — чихнул детектив.

***  
— Эй! Подождите, мы забыли, — Бэзила с каждым шагом Доктора качало и штормило, словно на море. Дважды он чуть не съехал с макушки — пришлось вцепиться в волосы. Он аккуратно соскользнул и выглянул из-под шляпы. Откуда-то слева раздался визг и легкий бум, заглушенный шелестом ткани и взволнованными возгласами прохожих. Бэзила вновь затолкали рукой под головной убор.  
— Ваш друг уже получил послание, — важным, несколько напыщенным, тоном уставшего от недоразвитой молодежи профессора ответили ему. — Не стоять же мне, старику с больными ногами, на четвереньках у мышиной норы. Повезло, что в канализацию не пришлось спускаться, — бубнил он. Бэзил вздохнул. Впрочем, бубнеж удивительно музыкально попадал в такт шагов — это заставило детектива улыбнуться и прислушаться к ощущениям, вычисляя маршрут до Тардис.  
— Для детектива, — Доктор хмыкнул, догадываясь о причинах внезапного спокойствия под шляпой, — вы не наблюдательны, под самым носом оставил будку! Вы должны были еще вчера прийти ко мне. А что вместо этого? Я не мальчик, который может оббегать весь Лондон…  
— Заставишь вас, — буркнул Бэзил, поудобнее устраиваясь и отключаясь от ворчания. Сейчас, пока было время, можно было обдумать свой промах. Стоило догадаться, что Рэтиган, как и он, не погиб при падении с Биг-Бена. Это было бы слишком просто. Но только теперь понятно, как он выжил — если у него был собран хотя бы малейший намек на конструкцию временного двигателя, хотя откуда у него детали. Слишком много вопросов. Но определенно жив. Бэзил довольно улыбнулся — отличная новость, которая проясняла много, в том числе торчащий хвост, усы и нос из различных дел детектива, исполнители которых казались слишком недальновидными для выдумки элегантного преступления, не то что его воплощения.  
Итак, Рэтиган жив. Под одной из своих личин он несколько лет служил в правительстве — какие они идиоты, как можно не отличить крысу от мыши, Бэзил закатил глаза и лег на спину. Впрочем, Рэтиган — отличный актер, ложь и искусство маскировки — его стихия. Даже для своих подручных он казался всего-то злобным, властным психом с манией величия и способностью скормить коту любого из помощников, назвавшего его «крысой».  
Итак, он жив. Он знает о Тардис, у него есть ее зарисовки — Бэзил не сомневался, что Рэтиган не упустил возможности засунуть нос куда только можно. У него было на это время. Какова его цель? В прошлый раз он просто жаждал стать королем. Скучная цель, понимание которой Бэзилу было недоступно. Быть может, за ней стояло что-то другое. А что на этот раз?  
Что-то щелкнуло, раздался скрип и Бэзила тут же за шкирку вытащили из-под шляпы.  
— Эй, полегче! — щурясь от света он дернул лапами в воздухе.  
— Была бы здесь Сьюзан, — детектива поднесли к лицу, явно рассматривая. — Она столько повидала за свои годы, но все равно визжала бы, как маленькая девчонка, еще бы и на панель управления попыталась залезть, — видимо, представив себе эту картинку, Доктор засмеялся. Его морщины разгладились, и лицо на секунду стало удивительно молодым. Он смягчился, понял Бэзил, он смягчился с последней встречи и ворчит по памяти. Забавно.  
— Ох, дорогой друг, с вами все в порядке! — кругами под ним по полу ходил взволнованный Доусон. — Я получил эту странную записку, — он покосился на Доктора. Тот аккуратно опустил детектива и, отряхнувшись, деловито направился к панели управления.  
— Нам нельзя терять ни минуты!  
— Иначе что? — Доусон помог подняться детективу и недовольно оглядел его в поисках ран.  
— Иначе, — хмыкнул Доктор, запуская в странном, хаотичном порядке рычаги, — изменится история.

***  
— Тсс! — шикнул Доктор и, подхватив полы, своей мантии спрятался за кустами. — Мы не можем вмешиваться в процесс раньше времени.  
— А во что мы вмешиваемся? — тихо спросил Доусон, начавший приходить в себя после жесткой посадки посреди леса. Кем бы ни был этот Доктор со своей летающей синей будкой, он был плохим извозчиком. Приземляясь, они, казалось, наделали столько шума, что любая маскировка была бы провалена изначально. Но их никто не увидел. Странная компания, что собиралась на холме, и вовсе не повернулась в их сторону. Они разжигали костер, что-то бросая туда по очереди, и ждали. Там были бесхвостые, там были иные животные, последние разговаривали. Сердце Доусона ушло в пятки, когда мимо проскользнула кошка, но и она не обратила внимания.  
— Мы создали небольшой временной парадокс, нас видят, но не замечают. Это особенное место и особенное время, — игнорируя заданный вопрос, сказал Доктор.  
— Я узнаю это место, — тяжело вздохнул Бэзил, — смутно, но…  
Нахмурившись, Доусон внимательно вгляделся в морду друга: тот закусил губу и совсем отвернулся от разворачивающегося представления на холме.  
— О, мышиная мать, тут еще и птица, — поежился доктор. Мимо пронесся сцепившийся клубок из двух мышей, он замелькал по траве, всколыхнув ночную росу и насекомых. Кажется, дрались за еду. Бэзил с ужасом оглянулся через плечо.  
— Это ведь…  
— Да, вот с ними вам лучше точно не сталкиваться. Это особое место, и мне нужны такие маленькие помощники, как вы — лучший нюх, слух, глаз и рост. Разум. И никто другой бы не подошел на эту роль. Но с ними, — Доктор кивнул на шебуршащий комок, — не сталкивайтесь.  
— Надеюсь, мне хоть кто-нибудь что-нибудь объяснит, — возмущенно начал Доусон, Бэзил поежился. — Или хотя бы скажет, что именно мы должны делать, — обреченно вздохнул он.  
— Будет открыта Дверь, юный друг, — несколько покровительственно, но все же мягко начал Доктор, — когда она появится в воздухе, ты поймешь. Не вмешивайтесь в Игру, что развернется там, — он кивнул в сторону холма, — но следите за Дверью. Она захлопнется, но кое-что совсем маленькое, почти не самостоятельное, но живое, древнее и злое останется на этой стороне. Поймайте и бросьте в костер, в эту ночь такого будет достаточно.  
Взошла луна, освещая вершину холма, проходясь своим светом по центральному камню, вычерчивая надписи, которые были видны издалека. И костер заполыхал разными цветами, искажаясь, танцуя и множась в пространстве, словно в расколотом на миллионы осколков зеркале. На мгновение свет погас – луну застелила тень, и Доусон выругался.  
— Граф летучая мышь, ну этого здесь еще не хватало.  
— Здесь и не такие собрались, — хмыкнул ему в ответ Доктор.  
— По-моему, такие, как вы, должны больше склоняться в сторону нашей точки зрения, — внезапно с холма донеслось каждое слово.  
— Мне нравится мир таким, какой он есть, — эхом прокатился ответ. — Прошу вас, давайте начнем.  
— Всегда считал его умным созданием, — шепотом прокомментировал Доктор, потирая руки. — Я стар, чтобы сидеть и выжидать. Ох, был бы здесь Честертон, он бы не пропустил веселья.  
Костер всколыхнулся, взвился вверх, выжигая дыру в ночи. Послышалось пение — мелодичное, плавное, гипнотизирующее. Заплясали тени вокруг собравшихся в круге. И все происходящее словно стало намного ближе, будто бы они тоже стояли рядом. Доусон задержал дыхание. Шипящий неподалеку клубок резко замолчал — видимо, замер. Бэзил пораженно вздохнул — и это показалось настолько громким звуком — он смотрел в другую сторону. Доусон оглянулся, но смог различить только серую тень, скользящую призраком по высокой траве.  
— Когда жертва будет схвачена, бросайтесь к Двери и ждите, — прошептал Доктор.  
Огромный серый волк темным силуэтом возник у костра, прозвучало два выстрела.  
— Вперед!  
И они ринулись к Двери, края которой полыхали в пространстве.  
— Что-то маленькое, — шептал под нос Доусон, оббегая вокруг, виляя среди ног и стараясь быть незаметным для зорких глаз. Хорошо, что у всех них была другая цель. Рядом, чуть не придавив, упал великан. Его лицо было повернуто в сторону: в глазах застыл ужас и непонимание, из носа, ушей тонкими ручьями текла кровь. Выворачиваясь, Доусон споткнулся, поскользнулся в теплой чужой крови и, раскинув лапы, упал на лицо мертвеца. Бесхвостые что-то кричали, упрекая в нарушениях правил, а Доусон не мог отвести взгляда от великана. Дэвид оттолкнулся от лица, вновь заскользив про крови, которой было слишком много, и вновь упал — на четвереньки. Что-то горячее, плавящееся, шипящее, словно масло на сковороде свалилось ему на спину.  
— Яд вам в глотку! — выругался Доусон, перекатываясь, стряхивая с себя нечто. Он обернулся. Словно оторванный кусок щупальца осьминога или червя, но прозрачное, истекающее черной жижей, нечто извивалось у его ног.  
— Открой Дверь, — внезапно в голове раздался шепот, — открой Дверь. Мы вернемся. Мы вернемся туда, откуда пришли. Это наш мир. Открой Дверь…  
— Идите вы в Гамельн! — доктор пнул извивающий обрубок щупальца, который тут же ухватился за лапу и пополз вверх. Почему-то он вспомнил о трости Альбинони и пожалел, что чего-то такого у него нет с собой.  
— Ах, ты дрянь! — обрубок нещадно жег, он обуглил штанину, и к отвратительному запаху, витающему вокруг костра, прибавился тошнотворный аромат горелого мяса. Доусон сжал зубы.  
Но Бэзил, проскользнувший за тенью еще одного волка, опередил его. Размахнувшись, детектив плашмя ударил щупальце взятым откуда-то ножом и вцепился когтями в склизкую плоть, раздирая ее на куски, заливая свои лапы черной гадкой жижей. Его шерсть начала обгорать.  
— Я сбросил троих, — зашипел Бэзил. Доусон стряхнул остатки существа. Схватившись за нож, они на пару забили неплохой удар, закинув в костер ошметки щупальца.  
— Один, — криво ухмыльнулся Доусон. — Интересно, еще будут? — он поежился от радостного волчьего воя, донесшегося из леса. — О, мышиная мать, — осекся доктор, потирая глаза.  
Животные вокруг него менялись. Вот кошка превратилась в маленького тигра, птица —кажется, это была сова — словно плавленая свечка, перетекла в стервятника. Собака же… Завораживающее до тошноты зрелище. Доусон привалился к камню, сквозь огонь слыша, как трещат мышцы и ломаются кости, при этом не причиняя боли трансформирующимся. Великаны тоже менялись — их кожа бугрилась, головы мотались, слюна капала на землю. Они улыбались безумно и довольно, будто наслаждаясь контактом с силой. Вспарывая землю, словно паразиты, вверх, вопреки всем законам биологии, устремились белые грибы. Они вытянулись вверх, разворачивая свои шляпки, потемнели и тут же обуглились. Кто-то засмеялся, и песнь усилилась. Бэзил застонал и, закрыв лапами уши, осел на землю.  
— Бэзил! — Доусон кинулся к нему, пытаясь осмотреть полученные ожоги. Детектив находился в плачевном состоянии. Одежда обуглилась, шерсть местами и вовсе сгорела, ладони было прожжены до мяса.  
— Это не конец, еще не конец, — прошептал Бэзил.  
И все началось заново.  
С неба посыпались звезды, пространство вокруг костра трещало, словно зеркало, брошенное в огонь. Отражения искажались. Воздух наполнился лаем, ржанием, блеянием, хохотом, криками. Прямо над ними выпросталось из огня огромное щупальце. Оно ударило по земле, выжигая траву, превращаясь в лаву. Схватив детектива за рукав, Доусон дернулся в сторону. Словно что-то ища, щупальце слепо водило по земле. И застыло. Пение перестало быть складным и чарующим, Доусон уже не различал слов — это был вой во всеобщей какофонии, призыв. Но собравшиеся продолжали стоять на своих местах. Кто-то схватил кошку, подобрав ее с земли огромными лапами. Кошка забилась, отчаянно пытаясь выбраться. И тут на фоне костра показался Рэтиган. В лапах он держал нож, а вместо пояса у него была странная конструкция — сплошь какие-то металлические нашлепки, объемные шары.  
— Мерзавец, — прошипел Доусон и дернулся было к нему, как тут же был схвачен Бэзилом за рукав.  
— Мы не вмешиваемся, — прошептал детектив. — Мы не принимаем участие в Игре. Доктор сказал, что они справятся.  
— Открой Дверь. Впусти нас, — шептали голоса в голове Доусона. Он зажмурился и попытался глубоко дышать.  
— И в этот раз я обыграл вас! — закричал Рэтиган, он захохотал, он тоже менялся, скручиваясь, разрастаясь вширь, сжимаясь. — Я открою Дверь. И Древние сделают меня Королем всего мира! У нас договор!  
— Идиот, — устало заметил Бэзил.  
— Открой Дверь, — вопль в голове достиг невыносимого предела, Доусон упал, схватившись за голову, на лапы из ушей потекла горячая кровь. Такая же красная, успел подумать доктор, как у великанов.  
Раздался треск, отчаянный вой, и щупальце, пытавшееся достать до них, хлестнуло по Рэтигану, превращая его хохот в крик боли. Крыса вспыхнула словно факел и, вереща огненным комком, покатилась по земле, распространяя вокруг себя запах горячего железа и подгорелого мяса.  
Доусон потерял сознание, успев заметить прострелившую, словно трещину, небо молнию.

***  
— Возможно, это внесет коррективы в историю, — гулкий голос раздавался где-то у самого потолка. Быть может, говорил бесхвостый.  
Доусон зажмурился, вздохнул поглубже и осторожно открыл глаза. Он был на территории великанов, в их доме, чьи высокие потолки казалось доставали до самого неба. Доусон повернул голову: рядом на подушке с воткнутыми иголками примостился Бэзил, увлеченно следящий за разговором двух бесхвостых — Доктора и какого-то незнакомца, стоящего к ним в профиль. Собеседник Доктора был выше его ростом и в профиль походил на какого-нибудь благородного пса. Впрочем, для Доусона почти все великаны были на одно лицо. Разве что на голове второго была охотничья шляпа с двумя козырьками, которую временами носил и Бэзил.  
— О, дорогой друг, вы очнулись, — устало улыбнулся детектив.  
Повертев головой, Доусон обнаружил, что они находятся на диване. Он втянул воздух и поморщился: воняло волчатиной, кровью и великанами.  
— Несомненно, я буду осторожен с новыми знаниями. Вы уверены, что эти существа больше не протянут свои щупальца? — разговор бесхвостых продолжался.  
— Протянут, — просто заметил Доктор, разведя руками и поджав губы, — просто на этот раз в Игру вмешались.  
— Кто?  
— Подробности не важны, мистер Холмс. Я оставлю девочку и ее судьбу на ваши заботы.  
— И какие наши дальнейшие цели? — почему-то шепотом спросил Доусон. Даже если бы он закричал, но не перекрыл бы среднюю громкость великанов. — И что мы сделали? Рэтиган мертв?  
— По порядку, дорогой друг, все по порядку, — вздохнул Бэзил и поежился, пытаясь удобнее сесть.  
— Тела Рэтигана мы не нашли, ничего не нашли, — прикрыв глаза, начал рассказ детектив.  
— Я вижу, ваши подопытные мыши сбежали, — вклинился голос Доктора.  
— Они все равно мне были не нужны. Они не заразны и могут бегать на свободе, сколько душе пожелает.  
— Хммм… — Доктор прошелся пальцами по губе и склонился к распахнутым клеткам, рассматривая подписи. Доусон не видел, не мог прочитать, что на них значилось, иначе он бы знал, что подопытных мышей звали Бэзил и Дэвид Доусон. Доктор задумчиво провел ладонью по клетке.  
— Интригующе. — Он опустил руку на плечо собеседника, разворачивая его к выходу.  
— Давайте подышим свежим воздухом. Этой ночью было слишком много вони, а нам нужно обговорить некоторые детали.  
— Рэтиган выжил при падении с Биг-Бэна. Не знаю, каким чудом. Быть может, его караулили Древние. Не знаю, — вздохнув, продолжал свой рассказ Бэзил. — Определенно он заключил с ними договор. Какими-то средствами оказался в прошлом, притворился Брюсом-Партингтоном, устроился в правительство, пока его версия того времени творила беспредел. Он проник на Тардис и срисовал нужные детали. Тут, думаю, тоже не обошлось без Древних.  
— Кто такие Древние? — нахмурился Доусон.  
— Боги, — рассеяно проронил Бэзил. — Целью Рэтигана было вернуться в прошлое, используя полученные знания, и помочь в открытии Двери, чтобы Древние вернулись в этот мир.  
Доусон зажмурился:  
— С детства мечтал очутиться в мире какого-нибудь писателя, — он ухмыльнулся. — Надо было уточнить про здравомыслие.  
— Вам бы оно, дорогой друг, не понравилось.  
— Определенно, — и они понимающе друг другу улыбнулись. — Странно, что нас не заметили.  
— Заметили, но не нас, — Бэзил внимательно всмотрелся в своего друга, словно ища подсказку. — Вы просто не помните. К счастью.  
— Расскажите?  
— Несущественные подробности, — детектив изобразил Доктора и состроил грозную мину. Он не хотел быть тем, кто напомнил бы Доусону о двойственности их существования. Ему хватило того, что он сам понял из намеков Доктора. Просто однажды они были лабораторными крысами Шерлока Холмса, проводящего эксперименты по трансформации тела. Они были умными подопытными животными, не более. Но сбежав из клеток и оказавшись поблизости от Дверей в Хэллоуин, оказавшись там, у разлома миров, вместе с Шерлоком Холмсом, они все вместе запустили что-то такое, что сделало оттиск с сознания бесхвостого детектива, создав вторую, очень похожую реальность… на другой основе. Доктор на выбор предложил верить, что они существовали всегда. Потому что «временные и пространственные парадоксы — странная штука, и я до сих пор не изучил их, мой юный друг. Возможно, это всего лишь иллюзия цепи случайностей, а я не вижу цепочек связи, которые развернут все полотно. Сам выбери правильный ответ, мой юный друг». И он выбрал. Дважды — сейчас уже сознательно.  
— Игра и Двери, что это?  
— Продолжим рассказ, — довольно кивнул Бэзил, сложив лапы на коленях и сделав глубокий вдох. — Я тоже умею рассказывать сказки. В нашей вселенной существует множество миров, которые в ночь на Хэллоуин подходят близко друг другу, образуя коридор. Однажды по нему из нашего мира ушли Древние. Дверь захлопнулась, а открыть ее можно раз в году. Вот и собирается целая кампания, часть которой за возвращение Древних, часть против. И это и есть Игра.  
— Если я это напишу, меня сочтут сумасшедшим, — хмыкнул Доусон.  
— Вы можете просто сочинить сказку. Быть может, вам стоит еще поспать? Я продолжу рассказ. Для этой фантасмагории набираются игроки. Кого только не встретишь в ночь на Хэллоуин на холме…  
Дэвид Доусон ответил на это довольным посапыванием. Во сне он вспомнил, что забыл спросить Бэзила про то, как тот угадал в Брюсе-Партингтоне Рэтигана, но сказать уже ничего не смог.  
Завтра, решил он, переворачиваясь под звук голоса друга, я все спрошу завтра.

***  
Утром Дэвида Доусона, отставного военного врача, из постели вырвал крик с улицы.  
— Срочная новость! Сенсация! Дом банкира Мерриуэзера ограблен! Сенсация! Банда Рэндола совершила очередной дерзкий налет! Свежий выпуск! Сенсация!  
Доусон зевнул, прислушался и недоуменно нахмурился. Он бросил взгляд на календарь — как и вчера, на нем красовался листок «27 января». Доктор протер глаза, дата по-прежнему была на месте.  
— Сенсация! — продолжал вопить уличный мальчишка, и Доусон поморщился.  
Он аккуратно спустился с кровати, лапами нащупывая тапочки, нашел брошенный на стул халат и направился в общую гостиную. Обнимая скрипку, скрючившись в знак вопроса, Бэзил уже сидел там.  
— Доброе утро, — осторожно поприветствовал доктор детектива. В ответ Бэзил что-то буркнул себе под нос и сильнее сжался.  
— Сенсация! — вновь донеслось с улицы.  
— Вот это голос, — усмехнулся Доусон. — Дорогой друг, мой вопрос покажется вам странным, но какой сегодня день недели?  
— Спросите лучше у миссис Джадсон, она как раз поднимается по лестнице. Слышали, как скрипнула вторая ступенька? Ватрушки в этот раз будут вовремя.  
— В этот раз, — прошептал Доусон и пораженно уставился на детектива.  
— В этот, — мрачно ответил тот и со зверским выражением лица уставился куда-то в пространство.  
В дверь раздался стук.  
— Доброе утро, — нараспев радостно поприветствовала их миссис Джадсон. — Ох, вы только проснулись. Ну, надо же, — она деловито поставила поднос на стол. — Никакого дела? — шепнула она на уход доктору. — Я принесла вам утреннюю почту. Мистер Дестрам был так любезен явиться вовремя, — он всплеснула лапами. — Ах, молоко! — и выскочила за дверь.  
— Мистер Дестрам, — пораженно покачал головой Доусон, усаживаясь за стол и перебирая письма.  
— Когда все становится на свои места, становится ужасно скучно, — Бэзил расслабился, растекся по креслу. — Вы можете не искать. Никаких писем от Мерриуэзеров не будет. Рэндолы просто вынесли все драгоценности и оставили записку на следующее свидание с полицией.  
— То есть все, что с нами случилось… — осторожно начал Доусон.  
— Было чертовски реально, — лениво выдохнул Бэзил. — Скука наступила быстрее.  
— Но почему записки не было? Тогда.  
— О, я думаю, это из-за Древних. Вы помните письмо Молли про снеговика?  
— Да, да, конечно.  
— Я думаю, что проникшие части Древних, как черви, пытались приспособиться, подстроиться, быть незаметными у всех на виду. Они караулили Рэндолов под видом снеговика. Все просто, — будто держа дирижерскую палочку, взмахнул лапой Бэзил.  
— Но почему Рэтиган не передал чертежи напрямую. Зачем понадобилась эта сложная схема?  
— Не знаю, — сквозь зубы выдохнул Бэзил. — Я не могу этого понять. Возможно, чертежи были у Древних, но они непременно жаждали подставить английское правительство, — начал рассуждать он. — Нет! — Бэзил соскочил с кресла и яростно закружил по комнате. — Не логично. Не понимаю.  
— Я бы не назвал Рэтигана логичным типом, — аккуратно заметил Доусон, подцепив последнее письмо. — Бэзил, — прошептал он. В руках доктор держал знакомый темно-синий конверт.  
«Дорогой великий сыщик Бэзил с Бейкер-стрит и доктор Доусон. Спасибо вам огромное. Снеговик больше не приходил. Я просидела всю ночь у окна, так и заснула. Но его не было. Вы не забрали свою плату. Несколько пшеничных зерен и кусок королевского сыра я вышлю с курьером.  
Ваша Молли Мерриуэзер…»

***  
Молли вприпрыжку поднималась по лестнице к себе в спальню. Вместе с игрушкой она обгоняла тени, карабкающиеся по ступеням. «Так приходит ночь, — улыбалась мама. — Она поднимается из-под земли вместе с тенями».  
— Раз, два, три, четыре, — считала ступени про себя Молли. Добравшись до второго этажа, она развернулась и показала язык. Она была быстрее теней.  
— Спокойной ночи, — сказала Молли дому и зашла в свою комнату, недовольно топнула лапкой: тени уже были здесь. Их всегда было больше, а она одна.  
Молли подошла к окну, отодвинула занавеску и заглянула в сад. Сердце тревожно забилось. Зимней ночью любовно выращенные мамой яблони зловеще изгибали свои ветви, тянулись друг другу, качаясь на ветру. Молли сделал глубокий вдох и посмотрела вниз — снеговика не было.  
— Уф, — она крепче прижала к себе игрушку и забралась в постель. — Он больше не придет, — сказала она куклам в шкафу. — А если придет, то мы позовем Бэзила с Бейкер-стрит и доктора Доусона, — прошептала Молли в подушку и закрыла глаза.  
В комнате стояла тишина. На ощупь юная мисс Мерриуэзер протянула руку к настольной лампе и погасила ее. Молли вздохнула и сползла вниз, накрывшись одеялом по самую макушку.  
Ночь обернула комнату тенями, и только из-под кровати лился неровный и слабый золотисто-зеленый свет. По полу, словно молния, поползла трещина.  
Молли казалось, что кто-то ей поет колыбельную — плавную, тягучую, завораживающую.  
Молли засыпала.


End file.
